Drunken Fools
by DemonSaya
Summary: Sano takes the boys out for a drink...with some interesting side effects...


drunk Kenshin looked warily at the glass in his hands. The booze Sanosuke had poured into smelled strong, and he imidiately had the strong urge to vomit from the nausea he was sure to face the next day. He sighed, sipping it and choaking. "What is it?"

Sano grinned. "Moonshine. Puts hair on your chest." He took a long drink. "The best stuff to welcome these kids to alchohol!"

Yahiko took a cautious drink and imidiately choaked. "Dear gods! This stuff tastes worse than Kaoru's cooking! (I didn't even know that was possible...)

Yutarou sipped it casually, not having as bad a reaction as Yahiko. "Not too bad. I've had worse..."

Hiko and Saitou drank the stuff like seasoned pros, as they were older and were far better at taking and holding their liqour.

Each person tried to match these guys drink for drink, until Yutarou passed out on the bar. Sanosuke made a sound of disgust, his face flushed from the amount alchohol he'd had. "Dammit, I shoulda known the stuff was too strong for a first timer to keep up..." He muttered, throwing the kid over his shoulder. "Looks like this isn't going to be an all nighter..."

Kenshin stumbled towards the door, stark raving drunk. He grinned back at the others evilly. "I's gonna go shay hi to Kaouru..." He said, grinning like a maniac and stumbling out the door.

Yahiko fell asleep seconds later, sitting at the bar.

Hiko managed to walk out upright, Aoshi, in about the same shape as Sano, Saitou the only one who'd been sneaking in water rather than moonshine and wasn't drunk at all. It was bad to be drunk on the job.

Well, the cop thought, this should get interesting...

* * *

Kaoru looked worriedly towards the gate and saw Kenshin standing there, his kimono askew, his face lit up with a goofy smile. "Kenshin?" She ran towards him and looked for injury. Before she could catch the seriously drunk swordsman, he collapsed against her, his face nestled between her assets. Kaoru turned purple.

"Ororooooo?" He looked up. Big, clear, crystal blue eyes, soft mouth, blue-black hair, heart-shaped face, and from what he could feel, a very nice figure..."Oh! Ish you, Kaouruuuu...hiiii..." He continued to rest his face between her assets.

Kaoru noticed his arms had somehow wound around her waist and he was pressing his face all the more firmly between her breasts and blushed awkwardly. "Let's get you inside, Kenshin..."

He shook his head, holding her there. "Hmmm, luvs you, Kauruuuuu...Sessha luvs you lots...hmmmm...*hic*..."

Realization took over when he hiccupped. "You're drunk." She said blandly, leading the very merry rurouni into the house and to his room. She noted he wasn't even moving towards his futon and looked up to find him staring down at her cleavage. "KENSHIN!" She screeched.

He smiled happily, his arms going around her and his face burying itself between her breasts again. "Nice pillows...soft...hmmm...smell nice, Kaouruuu...sessha luvs Kaouruuuuu...hmmmmmm...vewy much...vewy, vewy much, Kaouruuuuuu..." He felt her trembling and looked up at her. "Kaouruuu?"

She trembled in anger. "Lying jerk...If you loved me...you'd have told me before now..." She whispered angrily. "You're drunk and it's affecting the way you think."

He shook his head, smiling. "A'sh't'ru..." He murmered, smiling up at her happily. "Mm...vewy much..." He pressed his lips to her nose, kissing it playfully. "Luvs you vewy much..." He saw the anger in her eyes and backed away, looking hurt. "You no bewieve sessha..." He whispered, his eyes upset. "You no bewieve me!!!"

She stared at him in surprise as tears filled Kenshin's eyes and began to roll down his face. "Kenshin..." She whispered.

He looked up at her miserably. "Sessha is too shtained for Kaouruuu-dono anyways..." He murmered, flopping down on his futon. "Too shtained, too guilty..." He didn't look up at her. "G'm'n Kaouruuu-dono..." He whispered, his face sad.

Her heart fluttered in her chest. Too stained, too guilty...The words rang out in her mind loudly, telling her of how Kenshin felt for her. He hadn't told her before because he didn't feel worthy of her. He could tell her now because the alchohol he'd consumed had loosened his tounge, so he didn't feel as guilty, but she'd managed to bring the guilt right back to him, so easily. She swallowed painfully. "Kenshin..."

"I's sowwy, Kaouruuu-dono..." He curled up on the futon, his back to her.

She knelt on the futon beside him, petting his hair. "Kenshin..." She began.

He looked towards her, hopefully.

"I love you, too..." She whispered.

His eyes widened with surprised delight and he threw his arms around her, burying his face into her assets once again, making her flush awkwardly. "Kaouruuuuuu...Koishiiiiiii..."

"Kenshin, get your face out of my-mph!"

Kenshin did just that and found a better place to put it when his lips found hers and he kissed her with gentle passion. "Luvs you..." He murmered happily.

She pulled back slightly and stared up at him in surprise. "Kenshin..."

His response was to kiss her again.

* * *

Sanosuke stalked into Megumi's office, dropping Yutarou onto the bed. "Hesh drunk, hesh gonna wake up in th' mornin reawy, reawy shick." Sano said calmly, walking back towards the door.

"Sano, you're just LEAVING HIM HERE?!"

"Wood ya like ME to shtay too?" He challenged.

Her eyes twinkled. "I don't want to take care of the person YOU got drunk. Take him to your place."

He shook his head. "N Ish gonna stay, too, foxy-lady..." He stalked towards her.

"S-sanosuke...don't look at me like that..." She warned, backing towards her bedroom in the back. "Sano! Stay back or I'll hurt you!"

He grabbed her arms quickly and stared down at her, wondering if she bound her breasts like Kaoru did. He ran a finger along her wrist, up her arm, to her neck where he teasingly tickled her.

Megumi gasped softly, jumping, her eyes wide. "R-rooster-head-"

"Uh-uh, it's not shaped like a rooster, Megumi-chan." He said with a devious grin. "Should I prove it to you?" The hand went to the tie of his pants.

"No! Sanosuke, don't you dare! Don't you-hold those things up! I said..." Her face flushed. "Oh, my..."

* * *

Aoshi collapsed in the hotel bed, not realizing it was Misao's and pretty much crushed the girl.

"AOSHI-SAMA! This is MY bed!" She squeeled in indignance.

Aoshi rolled to see who was squeeling so shrilly, and saw Misao was practically under him. He shifted slightly, but didn't get up. He curled up on his side, yawning. "Sho what?" He muttered drunkenly.

Misao's eyes bulged. He's got a point...she thought, smiling wickedly.

When he rolled towards her and abscently put his arms around her, her eyes bulged again and she flushed brightly noting something pushing against her thigh that DEFFINATELY shouldn't be. Oh, my gods...he sure as hell does have a point! She thought, mentally calculating what half the girls in Kyoto were curious about with the cool hearted man.

Aoshi snuggled closer to the girl, nuzzling her neck and abscently brushing kisses along her jaw bone. Slowly, he worked his way around, kissing her chin, her cheeks, forhead, nose, then her lips. He heard her gasp and moaned softly.

Misao had finished her calculation about the time he'd kissed her lips. Dear gods, he could KILL someone! She thought, her face crimson, not realizing she was kissing him back for a few moments. She realized they were kissing and her heart nearly exploded. Oh, gods, let him kill me!

* * *

Kenshin woke up with a pounding headache that he was certain wasn't going anywhere for awhile. He moaned softly, rolling away from the light that was shining into his face, but couldn't. Something warm and soft was resting on his arm, holding him there. Warm, soft, and smelled like Jasmine...His eyes flew open wide and he sat upright quickly, looking beside him.

Kaoru lay between his sheets, her hair loose around her, her shoulders bare. She was blushing faintly, a happy smile painted across her face, her crystal blue eyes closed in happy sleep.

Realization filled Kenshin as the memories from the previous night did. He swallowed hard. She's going to kill me, he thought, looking down at her, his eyes sad. He felt his hair slide down his back, and across his shoulders. Oh, yeah, she pulled my hair down...he remembered, his eyes soft for a moment. At least he had this one moment with her. She'd hate him later, but that was okay. He was surprised she didn't hate him already...

Kaoru murmered in her sleep, snuggling closer to his side. "Kenshin..." She sighed softly as her eyes opened. She saw the sadness in his eyes as he sat there, his chest bare still, his hair still flowing around his shoulders. She sat slowly, brushing his hair from his face. "Daijobu?" She asked softly.

He looked down, his face indescribably sad. "Kaoru-dono...why did you let me do this to you...?" He whispered, looking back at her.

"What?!" She grabbed his face to force him to look at her. "I know you were drunk, but jeeze, Kenshin, I didn't LET you...YOU let yourself...I wanted it...I wanted you to..." She hugged him tightly. "I swear..."

He looked down at her, his eyes gentle. "Kaoru-d-"

She silenced him with a single finger. "No. No dono. Just Kaoru, or koishii, as you called me lastnight..." She put her arms around his neck gently, caressing his hair. "Please, I like those names more..."

He smiled slowly. "Koishii..." He whispered, kissing her neck lightly. He put his arms around her, holding her close. "Marry me?" He whispered, caressing her back, noting a few places where she was slightly bruised. He frowned. "Where did you get those?" He asked, tenderly caressing them.

She smiled. "Yes, I'll marry you...and you don't remember how I got them?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

He frowned. "I...gave them to you...?"

She nodded. "They don't hurt, you just got a little...ummm...over excited?"

He flushed purple.

"And you seem to have this thing with pressing your face between my breasts..." She added, smiling as he blushed even darker.

"Ororoooo..."

"But...it was nice...very nice, Kenshin..." She pulled him back down next to her and covered herself with the blanket. "Hmmm...let's stay here awhile..."

He smiled, hugging her closer. She didn't appear to hate him...and she was going to marry him. Could the day get any...better? He frowned as the slight headache intruded on him again and he slowly let sleep take over him, his head and hers close together on the tiny pillow. Close enough that they were touching. Kenshin's hands were loosely woven together at her waist and hers were laid gently laid against his chest.

* * *

Sano woke with a very vivid, dream-like vision of what happened the previous night. He looked at the roof and decided what happened with the doctor had to have been a alchohol induced dream. He moaned softly, rolling and landing against something warm, soft and smelled of...His eyes shot wide.

He looked over at where he'd rolled and saw cinnamon eyes staring back at him.

"Sleep well?" Megumi asked, smirking at his shocked expression. "I guess that drunk men do have a hard time remembering the previous night...pity...I was hoping you could do some of that stuff to me again." She said, smiling slightly evilly.

He blinked in surprise. "You mean...that really happened?"

"I'm here, right?" She asked, squeezing his thigh under the covers. "If it hadn't happened, do you think I'd be here now? Or would I be in my home, cold and alone, in my bed, with you in yours at YOUR home if we had?"

He smiled a bit crookedly. "Whoa...wow, Kitsune-onna, I didn't think the human body was CAPABLE of all those things you did last night..." He said, putting his arms around her and pulling her close. As suspected, she was nude. The thought virtually made him as excited as he was the previous night.

She grinned, albeit, a bit evilly. "Hnn...all that and more, Koibito..." She murmered against his chest. She smirked when she remembered her objections the previous night. "I must admit...it was bigger than I expected. Most guys that are all muscles don't have much in the way of..." She rubbed her knee against the muscle in question. "You seem to be over endowed...perhaps you stole some of their masculinity?"

He grinned goofily and rolled her under him, kissing her thouroughly. "Maybe we should find out again, hmm?"

"Hmmmm...Sounds good to meeeee..."

* * *

The first thing Aoshi felt the next morning was the insane throbbing in his head. The next was a deffinately female body snuggled against his side. A deffinately *naked* female body. He looked around and noticed that he was at the hotel, and he couldn't see Misao on her bed, then realized he was *on* Misao's bed.

He sat abruptly, trying to remember the details the previous night. He remembered getting drunk on something Sanosuke had called 'moonshine' and then stumbling back to the inn, collapsing on a bed.

He quickly decided he didn't want to think about what had happened after that and promptly forced himself to go back to sleep.

Misao felt Aoshi's distress and quickly rose from the bed after she'd confirmed he was asleep and walked to her clothing, dressing rapidly. She swallowed painfully, looking down, her eyes dull. He didn't remember, and he was afraid...so she'd spare him that fear at least. She could have her one night with Aoshi. The one she'd always wanted.

A tear fell down her face and she walked from the inn, standing in the rain, her face lifted to it. She hated the rain, but it would camoflage her tears. She swallowed painfully and bit her lip. After walking a bit, she plopped down on a bench that sat in the courtyard at the back of the inn.

She wouldn't tell Aoshi the events of the previous night. She wouldn't tell him. He didn't deserve the pain of knowing he'd had sex with the girl who was practically his daughter. She sighed, putting her head in her hands and staring across the courtyard.

"Misao?" A soft, cool voice came from behind her, causing her flesh to tingle.

"Aoshi-sama..." She looked over her shoulder to see him standing there, his face ashamed. "What's wrong?"

"I...Ummmm..." He closed his eyes tightly.

Misao frowned. "What is it?"

"Last night..." He said softly, his eyes opening.

"Hnnn...?"

"Did you go to the room last night?" He asked softly, looking across the courtyard.

"..." She bit her lip. He didn't remember. "No...I didn't, Aoshi-sama...I was sitting here, thinking..." She sighed.

"What were you thinking, Misao?"

"About...alot of things..." She glanced towards him, her eyes sad. "I think I understand you see me as a daughter...and that's all you're ever going to see me as..." She smiled sadly, looking across the courtyard. "But I'm okay with that, now..."

He frowned, looking at her, baffled. "Misao?" He asked softly.

She smiled fondly. "I loved you a long time, Aoshi-sama...but it's time for me to start looking at men who are closer to my age...ones that wont see the little girl I used to be and perhaps see the woman I am now..." A smile painted across her face. "Someone who'll look at me...like Kenshin and Sanosuke look at Kaoru-san and Megumi-san..." A tear fell down her face before she could stop it.

It hit Aoshi like a ton of bricks as her words sunk in. I loved you a long time, Aoshi-sama. He swallowed painfully, staring across at his hands. "I am sorry, Misao..." He said softly.

She looked up at him in surprise, then, her surprise doubled when she saw the misery in his face. "Aoshi-sama?" She asked softly. "Daijobu?"

"Something happened lastnight...I had sex with someone...I don't even remember who..." He hung his head. "I have seen you as a woman for a long time, Misao..." He whispered, looking away from her.

"Aoshi-sama..."

He refused to meet her gaze.

She smiled fondly, gently touching his face and turning it back to her. "It was me..." She admitted softly. "I was afraid you saw me as a daughter...and I didn't want you to feel OBLIGATED..." A soft laugh escaped her. "I...I had no idea about...this..." She sighed softly, kissing his cheek gently. "I didn't know...I thought last night happened just because you were drunk..."

"I...I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked slowly, looking at her from under his eyebrows.

Okay, he's older than me, but when he looks at me like that, he looks like he's a kid...she smiled at the thought. "You don't need to worry, Aoshi-sama..." She whispered, snuggling close to his side. For now the rain didn't seem so bad.

* * *

The next weekend, they had gathered at Akabeko again, the same people, this time, with a larger container of moonshine. Hiko grinned evilly, noting three deleriously happy looking young men at the table. And a jug of water sitting on the floor.

"Saitou, perhaps you should leave the water jug over there this time. None of us are going home this time until we're all in the condition Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi were in last time. Heck, maybe this time we'll all get laid..."

The three said males turned red.

Meanwhile...

Several girls were getting a tad bit tipsy on a little liquor Sano had forgotten at the dojo. The girls; Kaoru, Megumi, Misao, Tae, Tsubame, Tokio (Saitou's wife, who gave Hiko his instructions to keep the water from her husbands hands this weekend, when she'd learned of three other girls good luck), and Kira (Created just for Yutarou)

Ah, tonight...was going to be interesting... 


End file.
